Flower in the Rain
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: "Bunga itu tahu ia akan mati, namun ia terus memancarkan warnanya dengan kuat..." / Daichi x Fem!Suga / AU / warning inside


"Sudah mau pulang, Sawamura-sensei?"

Aku hanya tersenyum saat Asahi, rekan kerjaku, bertanya begitu. "Tentu saja. Toh giliran _shift_ -ku sudah selesai. Dokter bedah juga punya kehidupan, kan?"

Asahi menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Tapi di luar hujan deras. Apa tidak menunggu saja di sini sampai reda?" katanya.

"Lalu apa gunanya payung dan jas hujan?" sembari berkata begitu, aku membuka salah satu benda yang kusebutkan tadi―payung hitam sederhana yang akan menjadi satu-satunya pelindung dari rajaman air sedingin es.

Kekhawatiran Asahi mungkin ada benarnya―hari ini terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari hujan sebelumnya, dan volume air yang dijatuhkan awan pun rasanya lebih banyak. Angin pun ikut bersemangat mengiringi derasnya tirai air yang jatuh. Tapi ini belum cukup untuk meruntuhkan perlindungan payungku.

Aroma unik menyeruak dari setiap inci tanah yang terhunjam air, menggelitik ujung-ujung syaraf penciumanku. Teori tentang aroma hujan dan memori manusia rupanya bukan isapan jempol belaka―wewangian alami ini berhasil menyeret ingatanku lima tahun ke belakang, di mana hari penghujan juga menjadi latar waktunya.

.

.

.

Flower in the Rain

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

.

"Sial, payungku tertinggal di rumah!"

Aku berlari menerobos tirai hujan seperti orang bodoh. Kenyataannya, aku memang bodoh―aku lupa memeriksa ramalan cuaca hari ini, akibatnya aku lupa membawa benda penting untuk cuaca hari ini. Satu-satunya pelindung yang kupunya adalah koper kulit sintetis yang kuangkat di atas kepala. Pakaian dan tubuhku pun terkena imbasnya―kalau sampai besok aku absen praktek, habislah karirku sebagai dokter baru.

Aku benar-benar bersyukur saat tahu halte bus tinggal tiga meter lagi―tempat yang nyaman untuk berteduh sementara, sekaligus memang tujuanku sejak awal. Kesempatan yang takkan kusia-siakan; kupercepat lajuku dan segera berlindung di bawah kanopi _fiberglass_ halte. Sambil merutuk, kuperas jaket dan kemejaku yang basah kuyup.

Saat itu aku sadar, aku tidak sendirian.

"Kehujanan juga?" suara _mezzo sopran_ menegurku.

"Ya, begitulah," jawabku tanpa menoleh; terlalu sibuk mengeringkan jaketku yang memberat akibat terisi air. Kepalaku baru berputar ke arah sumber suara setelah kukibas-kibaskan sisa air di jaketku. "Bisa-bisanya aku seceroboh i―" dan rasanya neuron-neuron otakku berhenti mengirim impuls untuk sesaat begitu korneaku menangkap citra si penegur, "―ni."

Malaikat.

Ah, bukan―maksudku hanya Homo sapiens normal. Berkelamin perempuan, bersurai kelabu ikal sebahu, beriris cokelat, dan bertanda lahir di bawah mata kiri. Ciri tubuh yang normal, namun entah kenapa semua "kenormalan" itu membuat mataku tak berkedip. Wajah bulat yang tampak sehat meski tanpa polesan, tubuh langsing yang mungkin hanya beberapa senti di bawahku, dan senyum tulus bak sudah dilatih bertahun-tahun. Tubuhnya dibalut kemeja merah jambu dalam _cardigan_ rajut warna putih dan rok pastel, sementara kakinya dilindungi kaus kaki panjang warna putih dan pantofel hitam― _dan sejak kapan aku mau memandangi kakinya terus-menerus?!_

"Umm... Anda tidak apa-apa?" teguran kedua itu memompa darahku naik hingga ke nadi telinga. Dari orang yang sama; atau bisa dibilang, dari orang yang tengah kupandangi.

"Ah―ma-maaf... aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan... ha-hanya saja..." otot-otot jantungku berpacu dalam dadaku, memompa lebih banyak darah ke nadiku yang semakin sibuk―aku yakin sekarang pipiku sedang memerah. Sial, sejak kapan aku segugup ini di depan seorang gadis asing?

"Aku paham, kok," gadis di depanku belum menghapus senyumnya. "Anda kehujanan juga, ya?" ia mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Ah, ya―aku lupa mengecek ramalan cuaca," aku meringis, tidak yakin apakah karena salah tingkah atau karena malu akibat membuka aib.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita sama," si gadis terkikik. "Beruntung aku berteduh sebelum deras. Tapi tidak masalah, aku suka hujan. Hujan menginspirasiku."

Terinspirasi oleh hujan? Aku yang terbiasa berpikir dengan otak kiri tidak begitu memahami kata-katanya. "Oh," hanya itu yang kukeluarkan sebagai tanggapan.

Canggung beberapa sekon. Lalu suara _mezzo sopran_ si gadis kembali terdengar. "Lihat bunga itu," tangannya teracung horizontal di depan dadaku selagi telunjuknya mengarah ke suatu tempat. Tepatnya, di tiang halte yang paling depan.

Gadis itu tidak bohong―sekumpulan kecil semak berbunga tumbuh di situ, dan tertimpa air hujan yang ganas tanpa perlindungan karena tumbuh di luar halte. Bunganya kecil dan berwarna kekuningan serta rapuh, dan tentunya takkan tahan diterpa air yang begitu banyak. Benar saja; kulihat sehelai mahkotanya jatuh dan hanyut ke saluran air.

"Anda tahu apa yang kupikirkan?" ia bertanya padaku―atau setidaknya kupikir begitu. "Bunga itu tahu dia akan mati, namun ia tetap memancarkan warnanya dengan kuat. Seandainya manusia seperti itu, tentu hidup akan lebih indah, bukan?"

"Yah, mungkin saja," kataku. "Tapi jangan terlalu banyak berpikir tentang kematian. Lebih baik berpikir tentang hidup dan apa yang bisa kaulakukan selagi kau masih hidup." Untuk ukuran dokter bedah yang baru bekerja, kurasa kalimat itu cukup bijaksana.

Gadis berambut kelabu itu tersenyum. "Sepertinya Anda adalah orang yang sangat menghargai kehidupan. Apakah Anda dokter?" tebakan yang beruntung.

"Ya. Sawamura Daichi, dari Rumah Sakit Karasuno," aku memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Sugawara Kumi. Salam kenal," gadis itu membungkuk, dan aku membalas salamnya. "Tapi panggil saja Suga, semua memanggilku begitu."

"Baiklah, Suga-san," aku ingin meneruskan obrolan, namun bus yang kutunggu sudah tiba. "Tidak ikut?"

Gadis bernama Sugawara itu menggeleng. "Aku naik bus lain."

Aku menelengkan kepala. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan," ucapku sebelum masuk angkutan umum itu.

.

.

"Resital _cello_?"

Aku mendongak untuk menatap orang yang menyodorkan pamflet ungu tua itu ke meja―Kuroo Tetsuro, kawan sesama dokter muda sekaligus pengganggu waktuku.

"Kenapa? Kau suka musik klasik, kan?" pemuda berambut hitam jabrik itu menyeringai bak Cheshire Cat.

"Kalau kubilang suka, bukan berarti aku maniak musik klasik. Itu hanya sebagai penghilang lelah setelah bekerja saja," aku menyorongkan pamflet itu menjauh. Bagiku, pekerjaan lebih penting daripada bersantai. Kalau musik klasik, toh aku punya koleksi Bach dan Mozart di laptopku.

"Ayolah, sekali ini saja. Kudengar pemainnya cantik-cantik, lho!" Kuroo masih berusaha membujukku dengan omong kosongnya.

"Aku bukan _playboy_ sepertimu, Rambut Ayam," dengusku.

Kuroo mengangkat bahu, namun senyum asimetrisnya belum sirna. "Terserah kau saja. Jangan sampai menyesal, lho," ultimatumnya sebelum meninggalkan ruang dokter.

Untuk kedua kalinya, aku mendengus. Kurasa Kuroo hanya ingin membuatku terlena sehingga ia bisa tampil sebagai dokter teladan. Tapi rasa penasaran memang menjadi sifat manusia sejak lahir―aku beberapa kali melirik pamflet yang berada sehasta di depanku. Dan tanganku―aku mengutuk impulsku sendiri―bergerak meraih kertas ungu itu, sebelum mataku memindai tulisan keemasan di atasnya.

 **CELLO RECITAL. AT 10:00 P.M. STARRING: CLOVER ART COMMUNITY**

.

.

Kalau bukan karena rasa penasaran, aku takkan berada di sini―di deret kelima dari depan dalam sebuah aula besar remang-remang dalam balutan pakaian resmi hitam-putih dan dasi merah tua. Di kanan-kiri yang kulihat hanya manusia-manusia setengah baya yang terus mengoceh soal musik. Tidak kulihat teman-temanku yang lain di sini, terutama Kuroo―pertanda bagus, karena ia pasti akan menertawakanku kalau tahu aku mendatangi acara yang sebelumnya kutanggapi dengan apatis. Aku sendiri belum pernah menonton sebuah resital secara langsung, jadi kupikir ini bagus untuk jiwaku.

Tirai dibuka. Resital diawali dengan seorang pemuda yang memainkan _Six Suites_ karya Johann Sebastian Bach, lalu seorang gadis yang memainkan _Sonata No. 2_ karya Henk Badings. Tidak buruk, bahkan rasanya seperti nina bobo bagiku. Ah, maaf, sarkasku kumat.

Tirai ditutup beberapa saat, sebelum dibuka lagi dalam _slow-motion_ yang dramatis. Awalnya aku hanya melihat bagian kepala _cello_ yang besar dan mengilap kecokelatan. Lalu tangan kuning langsat yang tengah memegang busur penggesek, lalu gaun perak yang berkilauan, dan akhirnya figur utuh sang pemain.

Itu Sugawara Kumi.

Gadis yang terakhir kali kulihat sedang menunggu bus di tengah hujan kini duduk dan menopang alat musik gesek besar. Ia tersenyum manis, semanis senyum yang terakhir kali ia tampakkan padaku. "Saya akan memainkan _Les Mots Sont Allés_ karya Luciano Berio," suaranya terdengar lebih empuk saat mengatakannya.

Lalu ia mulai menggesek senar _cello_ -nya. Rasa terpanaku naik peringkat―alunan _cello_ yang asing namun indah berhasil merantaiku di tempat duduk dan membebaskan kelopak mataku dari pemberat bernama rasa kantuk. Lebih dari itu, kurasa kata "cantik" dan "indah" tidak cukup menggambarkan Sugawara dan permainannya. Setiap kali tangan rampingnya menggesek senar _cello_ , memori akan hari hujan dan semak bunga di halte membuncah keluar dari _hippocampus_ -ku. Rasanya aku bisa mendengar lagi kikikan manisnya dan pendapatnya tentang bunga yang nyaris mati karena hujan deras.

Permainan Sugawara ditutup oleh _standing ovation_ dari para penonton; termasuk aku. Aku tidak yakin ia melihatku di antara puluhan penonton, tapi kepuasan batin akan penampilannya menurutku sudah cukup.

.

.

"Daichi."

"..."

"Oi, Daichi!"

"..."

"DAAAAIIIICHIIIII!"

"APAAAAA!"

Pelaku teriakan brutal tepat di telingaku mundur selangkah setelah kubalas dengan tak kalah brutal. Pelaku yang tak lain adalah temanku yang paling menyusahkan. "Tidak perlu berteriak begitu! Kau hampir membuat gendang telingaku pecah!" Kuroo meniupkan udara ke masing-masing lubang indera pendengarannya.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," geramku. "Kau bisa menegurku baik-baik, kan?"

"Kutegur dua kali _dengan baik_ dan kau malah melamun," gerutu Kuroo. "Sudah dua hari ini kau melamun. Jatuh cinta, ya?"

Lalu sebuah pena melayang tepat ke dahi Kuroo yang setengah tertutup poni. "Ow! Kau mau merusak _Lobus frontal_ -ku ya?" protesnya.

"Sekali lagi kau bicara tentang jatuh cinta, akan kurusak seluruh _lobus_ otakmu!" aku mengeluarkan ultimatum. Sial, gara-gara aku terus memikirkan penampilan Sugawara dua hari lalu, otakku jadi sering kosong di saat-saat senggang. Bukan hal bagus untuk seorang dokter yang sel-sel otaknya harus terus bekerja.

Ngomong-ngomong, setelah resital selesai, aku bermaksud untuk menemui Sugawara. Tapi kata peserta lain ia pulang lebih dulu, dan parahnya tidak ada yang tahu ia tinggal di mana. Tapi sudahlah, tidak sehat kalau memikirkan satu orang terus-terusan. Apalagi itu seorang gadis. Lebih baik aku fokus dengan pekerjaanku.

Sebentar. Kalau aku memikirkan seorang gadis sampai dua hari lamanya, apa itu berarti aku sedang dimabuk asmara?

Jangan konyol, Daichi. Dia hanya "kenalan"; tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan orang yang hanya kukenal dari nama dan permainan _cello_ -nya. Toh kalau nasib mengizinkan, kami pasti akan bertemu kembali.

"Daichi― _jangan melamun lagi!_ " bentakan Kuroo menyeretku kembali ke alam sadar. Lalu ia menyorongkan data pasien ke dadaku. "Kita punya pekerjaan. Ada pasien yang terkena kanker uterus dan dijadwalkan operasi dua hari lagi."

"Siapa?" tanyaku, kembali ke sikap profesional yang biasa.

"Sugawara Kumi."

.

.

"Sudah menyebar ke ovarium dan sebagian kecil rektumnya," Kuroo memperhatikan hasil foto X-ray di papan pencahayaan. "Gadis malang. Kalau seperti ini ia akan kehilangan 'kewanitaannya' dan menjadi mandul bahkan setelah operasi. Dan ia juga menolak kemoterapi tanpa alasan."

Telingaku hanya menangkap sebagian dari ocehan Kuroo. Sebagian lagi ditulikan oleh keruwetan pikiranku―Sugawara Kumi, gadis manis yang kulihat di hari hujan dan di resital _cello_ , sekarang akan kutemui sekali lagi sebagai pasien. Seperti yang kalian tahu, uterus, ovarium, dan organ-organ kewanitaan primer lain mensekresikan hormon-hormon kewanitaan; jika semua itu diambil, maka penderitanya tidak akan menjadi "wanita" seutuhnya. Itu berarti ia harus melepas identitasnya sebagai wanita dalam waktu dekat.

Bodohnya aku; kenapa aku tidak tahu kalau ia menyimpan rahasia yang mengancam dirinya? Sebagai dokter, aku merasa tidak berguna karena tidak sadar sebelumnya. Seandainya aku tahu, akan kuminta ia ke rumah sakit sebelum kankernya separah ini.

Setelah mendapatkan kembali wibawaku, aku berkata pada rekanku itu. "Di ruangan mana dia? Aku ingin menemuinya."

Dan Kuroo tahu, kalau aku sudah menginginkan sesuatu dengan nada serius, itu berarti tidak boleh ditolak. Jadi ia membawaku ke bangsal yang berada agak pojok dari rumah sakit ini. Dan ia membuka pintu salah satu kamar, di mana ada dua pasien di situ, masing-masing dibatasi tirai berwarna hijau toska.

Salah satunya adalah Sugawara.

Dan ia menyadari kedatangan kami.

"Ah, Kuroo-sensei. Dan... Sawamura-sensei, bukan?" ia tersenyum seperti biasa. Semoga ia tidak tahu kalau senyumnya kali ini menyesakkan dadaku.

"Benar," aku membalas senyumannya sembari berusaha bersikap normal.

"Aku senang kita bertemu lagi. Yah, meskipun keadaannya malah jadi seperti ini," ia terkikik manis. Begitu manis hingga aku ingin menangis.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengannya? Ah, keberuntunganmu benar-benar menyebalkan," sungut Kuroo. Aku tahu ia hanya ingin mencairkan suasana, tapi tetap saja ia harus menerima delikanku atas kelancangan mulutnya.

Aku kembali memandang Sugawara. Ia masih terlihat cantik bahkan saat kulitnya memucat dan pipi bulatnya mulai mengempis. Tangannya yang ramping dan begitu anggun saat menggesek busur _cello_ kini ditancapi selang-selang penunjang kehidupan. Gaun keperakan yang pernah membungkus tubuhnya digantikan oleh pakaian rumah sakit sewarna tirai pembatas. Apa kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya melihat seseorang yang begitu sehat di hari sebelumnya kini terlihat begitu lemah? Otak kiriku yang dominan tidak bisa menggambarkannya secara dramatis, tapi kurasa kalian tahu jawabannya.

"Oke, kalian keberatan kalau kutinggal berdua?" tanya Kuroo, namun ia keluar tanpa menunggu jawabanku―sepertinya ia sudah tahu kalau dari awal aku ingin mengusirnya. Kini tinggal aku, Sugawara, dan satu pasien yang tertutup tirai pembatas.

Aku menggeser kursi di bawah meja kecil ke sebelah ranjang Sugawara, lantas duduk dengan kaku. "Jadi... bagaimana perasaanmu?" itu basa-basi tercanggung yang pernah kuucapkan selama karirku.

"Pernah lebih baik," Sugawara tidak mengempiskan senyumannya. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu kalau aku punya kanker, dan aku tahu umurku tidak lama lagi. Silakan marahi aku karena aku tidak memberitahumu atau dokter lain, karena pasti jawaban kalian semua sama saja." Ia terkikik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "Kalian akan melarangku bermain _cello_. Dua dokter yang kutemui sebelum dirimu pun berkata demikian. Mungkin kau punya pendapat yang sama, kan, Sensei?"

Aku terdiam sesaat, mencoba menyusun kata-kata. "Kau itu... sangat mencintai _cello_?"

"Tentu saja," suara Sugawara menegas. "Alunan _cello_ sudah seperti suara mendiang ibuku, dan rasanya menyebalkan saat aku tahu aku harus berhenti. Anda pun sama saja, kan? Jika suatu hari Anda dilarang untuk praktek, bukankah itu sangat menyebalkan?"

"Tentu saja," jawabku.

"Kalau begitu, kau mengerti bukan, kenapa aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit lagi? Tidak ada yang boleh melarangku tampil di depan banyak orang sebagai pemain _cello_ profesional. Aku tahu ini terdengar klise dan murahan, tapi aku lebih baik mati daripada harus berhenti bermain. Setidaknya aku akan mati bahagia."

"Bunga yang tertimpa hujan," aku bergumam. "Karena itu kau bicara tentang bunga yang hampir mati waktu itu. Bunga yang tahu ia akan mati, namun tetap memancarkan warnanya dengan kuat. Kau bukan bicara tentang bunga, kau bicara tentang _dirimu_."

Sugawara tertawa. "Tidak percuma Anda menjadi dokter, Sensei. Anda benar; keinginanku yang paling besar adalah mempersembahkan sesuatu yang luar biasa sebelum mati. Karena saat nyawa seseorang sedang di ujung tanduk, justru ia akan memancarkan warnanya yang sejati."

Aku tidak terlalu paham apa yang ia katakan―kami berpikir dengan belahan otak yang berbeda. Aku pun tidak punya pendapat positif atas keputusannya―aku tidak mengerti kenapa ada orang yang berpikir akan mati sedini itu, padahal mereka bisa saja hidup lebih lama lagi jika mereka mau. Sebagai seorang dokter, aku tidak senang saat ada pasien yang berpikir mereka akan segera mati―lantas apa gunanya dokter kalau begitu?

"Tapi Anda dokter, kan? Anda pasti bisa mencegah―setidaknya memperpanjang usiaku," akhirnya sebuah kalimat optimistis meluncur dari bibir tipis Sugawara. "Setelah bertemu dengan Anda, aku sadar aku terlalu terpaku dengan penyakitku hingga tidak memikirkan apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk tetap hidup. Hari-hari setelah pertemuan kita kulalui dengan memikirkan ucapan Anda. Anda benar, manusia tidak seharusnya terlalu terobsesi pada kematian. Karena itu aku di sini sekarang, meminta bantuan. Bisakah Anda memperpanjang usiaku dua atau tiga tahun lagi?"

"Tidak hanya dua-tiga tahun, tapi lebih lama lagi. Asalkan kau berkata kau ingin hidup," kataku tegas. "Katakan, apa kau ingin hidup?"

"Aku ingin hidup, Sensei!" Sugawara menjawab tegas.

Aku tersenyum puas. "Aku bisa mengoperasi kankermu. Tapi kau pun harus tahu resiko dari pembedahan ini..."

.

.

"Izinkan saya melakukannya sendiri!" aku mempertahankan posisi membungkukku di depan seorang dokter bedah senior. "Pemeriksaan, pembedahan, akan saya lakukan seorang diri. saya berjanji akan bertanggung jawab jika terjadi kesalahan!"

"Sawamura-sensei, kami tahu kau termasuk murid jenius di universitasmu, tapi bukankah ini terlalu nekat? Bisa-bisa lisensi doktermu dicabut," dokter itu berujar kalem. Kekaleman yang ironisnya tak mampu memadamkan kegusaranku.

"Untuk kali ini saja, Sensei. Sugawara-san akan menjadi satu-satunya pasien yang akan saya tangani sendiri. Saya mohon!" aku membungkuk makin dalam. Kalian tidak perlu tahu kenapa aku bersikeras ingin memeriksa dan mengoperasi Sugawara sendirian. Hanya alasan egoisku saja. Lagipula untuk urusan bedah-membedah, aku punya prestasi yang bisa dibilang baik; bahkan saat masih kuliah, aku berhasil menangani lima belas kasus cedera berat, empat kasus tumor ganas, dan tiga kasus penyakit jantung.

"Daichi pasti bisa menanganginya, Sensei," sebuah suara menimpali dari belakangku. Tanpa perlu menoleh aku tahu itu Kuroo. "Sensei tahu berapa banyak nyawa yang berhasil ia selamatkan? Kalau aku jadi Anda, aku takkan meragukan kemampuannya."

Mendengar Kuroo yang notabene adalah rivalku tengah membelaku, rasanya dunia seakan berjungkir-balik. Aku menegakkan punggung dan melihat kalau atasanku itu sedang menimbang-nimbang. Sementara di belakangku, aku tahu Kuroo tengah menyeringai penuh harap. Hatiku sendiri berbisik, _Kumohon, kumohon_...

"Yah, aku tahu aku takkan menang melawan kekeraskepalaan kalian. Sawamura-sensei, lakukan apa yang menurutmu harus kaulakukan. Tapi ingat, kalau ada kesalahan akibat perbuatanmu, lisenseimu akan kucabut," izin sekaligus ultimatum diberikan. Tapi itu cukup untuk membuat senyumanku mengembang.

"Selamat ya, Daichi!" Kuroo menepuk pundakku. "Nah, operasinya besok, kan? Berjuanglah demi Sugawara-chan. Kalau perlu, nyatakan perasaanmu selagi ia masih jadi cewek."

Dan sekali lagi, kubuat kepala rekanku itu benjol dengan jitakan.

.

.

"Dua jam lagi kankerku akan diangkat, kan?" Sugawara bertanya. "Sekaligus seluruh rahimku."

"Kau sudah paham," ujarku sementara mencatat perkembangan pasienku ini. "Masih mau melanjutkan?"

"Aku sudah bilang ingin hidup. Jadi apapun yang terjadi setelahnya, akan kuterima dengan rela hati. Kalau perlu setelah ini aku operasi kelamin," ia menutup ucapannya dengan tawa. "Setelah sembuh, akan kutunjukkan lagu yang baru saja kuciptakan untuk resital berikutnya. Kau harus datang, ya!"

Ah, andai ia tahu kalau aku sudah pernah menonton resitalnya yang luar biasa.

"Bagaimana kalau kaumainkan sekarang saja?" aku tersenyum.

Sugawara tertegun. "Tapi bukankah―" kalimatnya tersela oleh pintu yang diketuk. Kurasa apa yang kutunggu sudah datang.

Aku beranjak dari kursi dan membuka pintu. Tepat seperti dugaanku, seorang pegawai rumah sakit berdiri di depan pintu sembari membawa benda yang sebelumnya kubawa dari galeri musik Clover Art Community, komunitas seni tempat Sugawara menyalurkan bakatnya. Sebuah _cello_ , milik Sugawara.

Aku membantu pegawai itu untuk membawakan alat musik besar itu ke dalam dan menyenderkannya di sisi ranjang Sugawara. "Nah, Suga, kau bisa bermain sekarang," aku menyodorkan busur penggesek padanya.

Mata Sugawara membulat, lalu mulai terlihat basah. Dan dengan semangat ia mengangguk dan duduk memangku _cello_ kesayangannya. "Judulnya Flower in the Rain, dan ini terinspirasi oleh pertemuan pertama kita. Sebenarnya, agak sedih juga, sih."

"Aku ingin dengar," tiga kata dariku memancing Sugawara untuk mulai menggesek.

Aku mendengarkan dengan seksama―alunan lembut sebagai permulaan, lalu temponya dipercepat secara mengejutkan namun indah, lalu lembut lagi, lalu agak cepat, namun semua berpadu sempurna sebagai sebuah lagu yang utuh, bahkan aku hampir-hampir dapat merangkai lirik untuk mengiringinya. Wajah Sugawara sama seriusnya dengan saat resital, namun kali ini aku melihatnya begitu hidup dan berwarna. Sama seperti semak bunga waktu itu, namun bunga yang ini memiliki keinginan kuat untuk bertahan hidup.

Lagu Flower in the Rain rupanya lebih singkat dari yang kubayangkan. Hanya lima menit dua belas detik. Tapi lagu yang singkat itu menggambarkan betapa hidup dan kuatnya "warna" dari pemainnya. Sugawara pun tampak puas setelah memainkannya. Aku, sebagai pendengar, juga puas, dan kepuasan itu tersalurkan lewat tepuk tangan tanpa sadar.

"Sepertinya aku harus memperpanjang temponya," Sugawara menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu. Lagumu sempurna," pujiku tulus. "Masih ada dua jam lagi. Kau mau bermain satu atau dua kali lagi?"

Dan melihat anggukan semangat gadis di depanku, dadaku menghangat. Kurasa Kuroo benar―untuk pertama kalinya, aku jatuh cinta. Pada Sugawara Kumi.

Dan aku harus mengutarakannya sebelum Sugawara melepas identitasnya sebagai wanita.

.

.

Ruang operasi yang saat ini menjadi ruang kerja privatku entah kenapa terasa begitu asing. Mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan pembedahan seorang diri, atau karena pasienku adalah orang yang berhasil mendapatkan tempat di hatiku. Telentang di meja operasi, Sugawara masih memperlihatkan senyumnya, meskipun senyum itu lebih lemah dan pasrah.

"Sudah tahu akibat dari pembedahan ini, kan, Suga?" aku mengulang pertanyaan kemarin. "Masih mau melanjutkan atau tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku ingin hidup. Jadi aku harus menanggung semua yang terjadi setelah ini," ah, Sugawara, dirinya benar-benar gadis yang tegar.

Aku menarik nafas. "Mumpung kau masih menjadi wanita, aku ingin mengatakan hal yang penting." Tarik nafas lagi, kali ini untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. "Aku mencintaimu, Suga. Sedalam hatiku." Silakan kata-katai aku gombal, tapi ini memang benar adanya.

Setitik air mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sugawara. "Kupikir aku takkan pernah mendengarnya darimu," katanya. Aku mengerti sekarang―ia pun menaruh hati padaku, hanya saja rasa pesimis membungkamnya.

"Aku... hanya tak bisa mengatakannya," ha ha, aku memang lelaki yang memalukan.

"Cium aku, Daichi," Sugawara memejamkan matanya.

Jika ini adalah hari-hari normal, mungkin aku akan berjengit mundur dan berkata kalau itu terlalu mendadak. Tapi hari ini, saat gadis yang kaucintai sebentar lagi akan melepas "identitasnya", kurasa ini saat yang tepat. Aku mencondongkan kepalaku ke atas meja operasi, tepat di atas wajah Sugawara. Bibir kami berada dalam satu garis lurus, berhadap-hadapan, lalu semakin dekat. Aku memejamkan mata saat kulit bibir Sugawara yang kering menyentuh kulit bibirku. Itu mungkin bukan ciuman, hanya kecupan berdurasi delapan atau sembilan sekon, tapi itu membuat hatiku merasa ringan.

"Dan setelah operasi selesai, perasaan itu akan hilang, kan?" Sugawara kembali melempar senyuman setelah aku menjauhkan wajahku sedikit.

"Tidak," aku memandang dalam-dalam iris cokelat sang gadis. "Ini akan abadi."

.

.

Pembedahan nekat yang kulakukan selesai dengan sukses, bahkan aku sendiri tidak menyangka. Tapi sejak saat itu, aku tidak pernah melihat Sugawara lagi. Bahkan setelah berkali-kali melewati halte di hari hujan, berharap akan melihat seseorang berambut ikal kelabu dengan tanda lahir di bawah mata kirinya, dan itu tidak terjadi. Mungkin Sugawara ingin "membersihkan hatinya" dari bayang-bayang masa lalu bernama Sawamura Daichi dan menjalani kehidupan baru.

Aku memasuki halte dengan hampa, tak lagi berharap akan menemui Sugawara kali ini. Begitu aku menutup payung, seseorang menegurku.

"Lagi-lagi di hari hujan, ya, Daichi."

Yang biasa memanggilku Daichi hanya kawan-kawan sesama dokterku atau orang yang sudah sangat akrab denganku. Mendengar orang asing memanggilku dengan nama kecil cukup untuk membuat impuls syarafku memerintah kepalaku untuk mendongak ke kiri atas.

Dan aku melihat sosok yang tampak familier.

"Untungnya kau membawa payung kali ini." Suaranya sudah menjadi bariton, tapi ciri tubuhnya masih membekas di memoriku. Rambut ikal kelabu, mata cokelat bening, tahi lalat di bawah mata kiri...

"Suga?" aku memastikan ingatanku. "Kau Sugawara Kumi, kan?"

"Sugawara Koushi sekarang," ia mengambil tempat di sampingku. Payungnya diletakkan di sebelahnya. Aku pun duduk dan menyenderkan payungku di sebelahku.

"Bahkan kau mengganti namamu," aku meringis. Sugawara yang sekarang tidak mengenakan cardigan dan rok, namun kaus putih, jaket hitam, dan celana _training_ gelap. Jantan sekali.

"Yah, aku bisa ditertawakan kalau memakai nama lamaku yang sangat cewek," Sugawara terkekeh. Dan otakku langsung mereka ulang saat aku masih mengenalnya sebagai wanita. "Jadi kau sudah resmi menjadi dokter, ya?" ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Begitulah. Kau sendiri? Masih bermain cello, tidak?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. Resital selanjutnya minggu depan. Kau harus datang, lho!" Sugawara menyeringai manis.

"Tentu aku akan datang," kataku. Mungkin cuti sehari tidak buruk.

Sugawara menghela nafas dan kembali menatap tirai jernih di luar halte. "Kautahu kenapa aku suka hujan?"

 _Karena hujan menginspirasimu_ , jawabku dalam hati. Tapi kurasa jawaban itu akan menyinggungnya. "Kenapa?"

Sugawara tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatapku lekat-lekat. "Karena hujan mempertemukanku denganmu, sumber inspirasiku yang sesungguhnya."

Jawaban yang membuat wajahku menghangat setelah kedinginan karena hujan.

The End

My first fanfiction in Haikyuu. Reference: manga Black Jack (lupa chapter berapa). RnR?


End file.
